1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a trend to replace display apparatuses with portable, thin flat display apparatuses. Methods of realizing a mirror function by using external light reflection, as well as a display function, have recently been proposed.